


We'll wait until your birthday.

by xxlarrylashtongurlxx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Calum Hood (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, barley 18, michael clifford (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlarrylashtongurlxx/pseuds/xxlarrylashtongurlxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone around them knew. Ashton and Luke loved each other. It wasn't a massive secret. But Ashton wouldn't let anything go further than kissing, not even their relationship. To everyone, they were practically in a relationship, but no. They weren't.</p><p>It disappointed Luke, he didn't want to wait until he was eighteen. But he did, and it had consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this and want to request something go to my tumblr, xx-larry-lashton-gurl-xx :)

It wasn’t unknown, wasn’t unusual. Yes, both boys loved each other. Everyone who knew them well enough knew it. But, the elder didn’t want to do anything, didn’t even want a relationship with the younger until he was at least eighteen. Yes, they have kissed before. Yes, they’ve slept in the same bed cuddling as well. But, no, they weren’t in a relationship, far from it.

They had admitted they’re feelings to each other just after the elders twentieth birthday but before the youngers seventeenth birthday. It didn’t exactly go with both boys going _‘I love you’_ , they basically had said that they liked each other more than they should.

But, as much as the younger was under eighteen, they weren’t going to act on those feelings, despite what the younger wanted.

 

Ashton did love Luke, he loved him with all his heart. He tried to hide it, for the sake of publicity, but he couldn’t, not well anyway.

Luke wanted Ashton in every way possible, wanted to have secret dates, wanted to sit inside all day on their days off and just cuddle, fool around. He didn’t care about age, because what difference would a few months make anyway?

 

Luke didn’t understand why Ashton wouldn’t just get into a relationship with him. He explained time and time again, he didn’t want the sexual part of the relationship, he weren’t ready for that anyway. No matter how many times Luke said this, Ashton never listened.

Luke decided at the beginning of June, he weren’t going to give Ash any attention that he craved. He kept trying and trying, saying things that normally would’ve got a reaction out of Luke, but he was having none of it. Nothing Ash could’ve said would’ve made him give him any attention. No matter how much it drove him crazy wanting too.

Luke knew it was driving Ash crazy too. He could see it in his face every time he didn’t get a reaction he wanted. He didn’t care about Mikey’s or Calum’s reactions, just Luke’s.

Luke was all he wanted, if he didn’t care, there was nothing left for him.

 

Luke was Ash’s world. And vice versa for Luke. They made each other complete, which out each other, they were just half a person. They needed each other.

 

That was weeks ago, it’s currently 23:57:14 on the 15th July, and Luke’s watching the time count down. Every second, every minute, until midnight. He has a plan, he’s had it for a while, and it’s been killing him waiting for this, waiting for his birthday. It’s been killing him watching the happiness drain from the face of the guy he loves. He could see it with each and every passing day, all the happiness, the positivity has started to vanish. He couldn’t wait for this moment for him to become happy again.

23:59:10, it’s getting nearer and nearer, the smile on Luke’s face getting bigger and bigger with every passing second. He waits for the alarm. Yeah, he’d set an alarm, he never wanted to miss this moment. Ever.

The _clock strikes midnight_. Everything was going perfect, everyone was in their rooms.

He makes his way out of his room and into Ashton’s, he hasn’t been in the room in so long, hasn’t seen _him_ in so long, they’ve been keeping out of each other’s way. It was too stop any devastation he felt when he saw what Ash looked like. He didn’t want his heart to break, he didn’t want to know what he was doing to him.

Luke didn’t bother to knock on Ash’s door, he knew it’ll only be him in there. When he opened the door, the room wasn’t like he remembered. Normally, Ashton kept his room neat, all tidy, so he could find everything without having to spend hours. He was normally organized. But this room now, it wasn’t organized. Everything that was normally on the desks where on the floor, Luke thinks every single item of clothing Ash owns is all over the floor. And the bed, no duvet, one pillow. He didn’t know how bad he had made Ash feel, not until now. It’s horrible, seeing him curled up on his bed. He hasn’t noticed Luke walk into his own bedroom. He wasn’t asleep. Luke knew that. It was obvious he hasn’t slept in ages.

 

Luke walked over and crawled onto the bed he missed. He crawled up to Ash’s back, but he still didn’t notice.

“Ash…” came a little whisper from Luke’s mouth, he was hoping for a reaction, something.

He got something. Ashton turned over in the bed and looked at Luke, a shocked look on his face. If there was any noise in the room Luke doubted he’s be able to hear the small, quiet _Luke?_ come out of Ashton’s mouth. He just nodded.

“I… I need to explain, everything.” He needed Ash to know why, he needed to explain every detail. Needed to explain that he was really, _really_ sorry for hurting him. So he did, everything, from why he did it to how it made him feel seeing him break day after day.

Every little word that came out of Luke’s mouth, he didn’t see any change on the elders face, which he thought was a good thing until he heard a shout.

“You thought you’d keep your _distance_ between us just because I wouldn’t _do anything_ with you before you turned eighteen?! Are you stupid?!” With every word that came out of Ashton’s mouth, Luke couldn’t help but back away. He’s never seen him like this, and if he’s being honest, it’s actually scaring him.

Luke backed away into the wall, there honestly was no escape, not now, not since Ashton’s still shouting in his face, practically pressing him against the wall. It wasn’t as scary anymore. Luke looked into his eyes, and saw how calm they were.

“Ash…I’m sorry” Luke whispered. All he got was being pushed against the wall more. It shouldn’t have turned out this way. Luke had it all planned out. He was going to get what he wanted after he explained everything, but not now. It had gone the complete opposite way. He loved Ash, with everything he had.

If he got asked to give it up, he would do it in a heartbeat. He’d give up his family, all his friends, _fame_ just for Ashton to be his. Now? That isn’t an option, Ash is pissed as hell, and all he wants to do is run, run away and forget these few months… few weeks even happened.

He closed his eyes, he didn’t want to know what was coming next. He had heard every single word come out towards him, and he can’t blame Ash for saying this. It was him that planned it, it was his fault. He’s always done something stupid. Something that he couldn’t take back.

If Ashton wanted him to leave, he would. He didn’t want to be in a place where the person he loves didn’t even want him. He couldn’t deal with the heartbreak, so he just let the tears fall from his eyes.

Everything he did to the elder, it had made him move on, made him not want the younger. He was so foolish to think it would make him come to him, be his boyfriend in a heartbeat.

It was a good – _great_ – plan to start with, but now, it was a terrible idea.

The shouting stopped. He still couldn’t bare to face him. But he just whispered a few little words out _if you want me to leave, I will_ and it stayed silent. It was only then, he had realised there was no body pressed up against him. He opened his eyes and all he saw was Ash sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands.

He never wanted to leave, ever. But if he was told too, he would. He walked over towards the bed and sat down.

“Ash… I’m really sorry.” The elder turned his head to look at Luke. He sighed and spoke… Quieter than the other times.

“I’m sorry I shouted at you… It’s just… It’s been really frustrating. You keeping your distance, you not speaking to me… At times I thought you’d found someone else.” Luke quickly shook his head. It wasn’t too long before he felt lips against his, and he didn’t mind one bit. It had been _way_ too long since he’s felt this. He tries to savour everything about it. The way his bellies doing flips, the way the elders lips tasted. He’s waited for this moment, and it was perfect.

Even though he had kissed Ash so many times before, none of them could compete with this very moment.

The first kiss from him being 18.

He weren’t going to let this moment end any time soon. He grabbed Ash’s face, holding it in place, making sure he weren’t going anywhere. He couldn’t let Ash leave his grasp, he had been needing this for far too long.

He pushed himself back and pulled Ash along with him. He had an idea on where this could go, and he was excited.

It wasn’t too long before the kiss turned into more. It wasn’t rushed, it was slow, passionate. What the pair wanted. They both had turns, their first time together. With anyone that intimate.

If he could describe every tiny part of Ash’s body he would, but there’s not enough words in the whole world that could help him describe it. It was everything he dreamt about. Every part of his body, to the way his muscled moved, and tightened with every slow thrust he gave, and how every time they kiss, it was quite literally fireworks. It was perfect.

He didn’t know waiting for this would be worth it, but he knew it now.

Afterwards, they both laid down in the bed. They didn’t need to say anything, nothing was needed to be spoken. They knew where they stood with each other, hell, Calum and Michael probably knew too. They weren’t exactly quiet.

He fell asleep quiet happily, and quickly. He couldn’t wait for the next morning, this has quite been the best birthday he’s ever had.


	2. part two [smut]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what I could write of the smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested from some people!

To both boys, it was all a blur. Luke thought Ashton was mad at him, but Ashton wasn’t. He was just disappointed.

It wasn’t like they needed to keep their distance, yes Luke was a bit needy, but Ashton weren’t going to touch him like that until they were both legal. Ashton always had wanted Luke so bad, but he kept his distance.

He never wanted to push it. Never.

One little thing could push Luke to stop liking him, that could stop Luke wanting to be with him. But now, it didn’t matter.

It didn’t take long before Ashton was leaning over, cupping Luke’s face and kissing him with everything he had in him.

Both of them had missed being this close.

Their kiss got deeper and deeper until Luke was pushing the elder onto the bed and straddling him. Luke moved his hands down and started fiddling with Ashton’s belt. He started to undo it, not a care in the world.

Ashton lifted his hips and pushed the jeans off his legs once Luke loosened the belt.

It wasn’t long before Ashton did the same to Luke, and they were both kissing in their boxers. Luke decided to make the next move and move his hips down against the elders. They both let out a moan at the friction Luke caused.

He didn’t stop what he was doing, he had waited for this for so long. He slid his hand down Ashton’s body and gripped his length through his boxers.

Ashton pulled away from the kiss and threw his head back and moaned loud. Did he cared that his two best friends were next door? No, he cared about him and Luke, and that was all. He bucked his hips up into Luke’s hand and begged for more. All that was in his mind was _LukeLukeLuke._

He looked down at the latter and watched him peel back his boxers and take his head into his mouth. He bit down on his lip and threaded his fingers through Luke’s hair and watched him bob his head down his length, hollowing his cheeks, and looking up and him through his eyelashes.

Ashton hadn’t seen anything hotter than Luke right now before. Not even in all the porn he had watched throughout waiting for this moment.

Luke started going faster and faster. Not stopping, not even when Ash arched his back and accidentally went in deeper than possible.

Ash had to pull Luke off him before he went too far and ended this before they even started. He pulled the younger up to kiss him before he slid his hand into the latter’s boxers and started to move his hand up and down his length. Making Luke a moaning mess. Every moan that was coming out of Luke’s mouth, was making Ash harder and harder.

He started to slide the youngers boxers off his hips and gripped his bum in his hands, before pulling him closer to him. After a while, Ashton had enough of being below Luke so he swapped positions and started to pump both of their lengths together.

He kissed all over Luke’s neck finding that one spot. The one spot that he knew could drive Luke crazy.

It didn’t take too long before he heard loud moans and felt vibrations coming from the younger boy. He started kissing down his chest making love bites every now and then. He had to let the world know that Luke was taken and off limits.

He moved Luke to the edge of the bed before widening his legs, making sure everything was on show.

He knelt on the floor and started licking around Luke’s rim. Luke started arching his back, and wrapped his legs around Ashton’s head trying to push him to slide his tongue in more. He reached in as far as he could. He couldn’t see Luke’s face, but he could guess what I would look like.

He imagined Luke to have his hands gripping his hair, ruining the hair he spent ages on. His mouth would be open enough for him to moan, but also enough for him to bite his lip. His eyes would be closed tight enough that he’d see patterns.

Ashton has imagined this moment for ages, he’d always pictured Luke with the same face.

He could hear the moans of the boy on the bed. His breathing getting heavier and heavier the more he moved his tongue around inside of him. Soon Luke moved his hand down to Ashton’s hair and gripped it tight.

He sort of knew what it meant. He had spent too many shameful nights watching Luke getting off through a crack in his bedroom door. He pulled his tongue out and leant up to kiss Luke. He wasn’t having this ending so soon. They had only just _started_.

Luke had enough of _just_ the kissing and bucked his hips up, and Ash got the hint.

He found the lube, somewhere on the floor, and popped it open so he can start lubing himself up so it wouldn’t hurt loads for the younger. He didn’t bother with the condom. He knew both of them were clean, they got tested ages ago.

He started slowly pushing into the younger, keeping a good, close, look on his face – for any discomfort or pain.

All he got was a slow whisper from Luke telling him to faster. Which he did. He started going faster and faster. The only sounds in the room were the grunts, the moans and skin slapping skin.

Nothing else mattered to them at that point. It was just them, and no one else.

Each of their moans got louder and louder. Their moans being music to their ears.

After a while it ended up with Ash against the headboard and Luke on top of him. Instead of going really fast like they started out. They were now going slow.

They weren’t letting any part of their love go unsaid, unproved. They’d waited ages, and tonight was the first day of their forever.

Luke was covered in love bites, where ever Ash could leave them. He was being slow and careful. They knew they wouldn’t be able to come out to the world.

Once they had both finished, Luke collapsed in Ash’s arms. They were both really tired after having to work a really long day.

Ash pulled the duvet up off the floor and covered them both where they ended up falling asleep for the night.

 

Ash wasn’t surprised the next morning when he heard camera shutter noises going off and waking up to both Michael and Calum taking photos of the pair of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i haven't written smut in ages. and normally the girl I go to to help me write it wasn't a great help this time! She was really, really sarcastic. 
> 
> Went on fanfic leave for a while, and basically it should be better with time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's so rubbish. I didn't know what to write... I was going to write smut, but I didn't know if you'd like it!
> 
> Leave a comment if you want smut.


End file.
